Traditionally, there exist software tools that are stand-alone, yet when utilized together can provide a more cohesive and greatly improved user experience. Such environments offers a mean for third party vendors and others to provide tools that enhance application and document development.
What is needed is a linking architecture that allows access of features of non-integrated tools.